Everyday Life
by Lika Amanaka
Summary: These little ficlets represent the humour in everyday life, and the movies that mock everyday living.


Everyday Life

**AN: **Been a while since I had some inspiration to write and one day, while sitting on the GO Train, these cute and funny little ficlets entered my mind. Based on everyday life!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Romantic Candlelit Dinner

Sitting in one of the most chic restaurants in the high class city were our favourite characters cough cough Heero and Relena. Now this cute couple were just sitting there, awaiting there meals in total silence. The kind of total silence that couples sit in when there's absolutely nothing to talk about…..

"Relena."

"Yes, Heero?" Relena perked up.

"Eat lead bh! Hahahahahah." And with that, Heero shoots Relena and leaves the restaurant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clowns

It's a big day at the circus. Trowa's dressed in his clown outfit and handing out balloons to all the happy little children as they walked into the main tent.

"Hey there! Would you like a balloon?" Trowa asked another little kid.

"Aaaaaaarrrgghhhh!" The kid screamed.

"Aaaaaaarrrgghhhh!" A shocked Trowa screams too.

"Aaaaaaarrrgghhhh!"….._plop_. The kid faints with fright.

"What the hell was that all about?" /O;

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Good Will Haunting

So here we have the classic guy-tries-to-get-rid-of-pink-shirt scenario. Quatre decides the best way is to just give to a charitable event. It's one thing to get rid of a shirt but what happens when it doesn't want to leave?

After the donation, Quatre climbs back into his car. Upon fixing the rear view mirror he sees the shirt, placidly hanging from a hook. Turning around in his seat to get a better look, Quatre realizes that the shirt is no where to be seen. "Silly me." He thought.

By the time he gets home, Quatre feels just a little bit hungry and decides it's time for a mid afternoon snack. Walking into the kitchen Quatre heads to the fridge – opens the fridge door – and there it is! The pink shirt calmly swinging from side to side.

"What?" Quatre slams the door. Then cautiously reopens it for a quick peek. Nothing. The shirt was no where to be seen. _I must be going crazy…..either that or it's time for a mid afternoon nap._

Five minutes later, Quatre was in his PJs climbing into bed. Rolling over, he reaches for his teddy (Yeah he's got a teddy, you have a problem with that?) and instead feels the silky softness of the dreaded pink shirt!

DUN DUN DUN DUN…….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tae – Kwon – Owwww…

Wufei is at a convention demonstrating the powers of martial arts. Being a full time Preventors officer, many wonder about his strength and one person finally asks if Wufei could break a board with his bare hands.

"No problem." Wufei replied, walking up to the stage.

Ready….set….._CRUNCH!_

His hand does not go through the board….this time anyway.

"…..owwwww…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prank Patrol (aka the G-Boys) Prank Duo

**Prank #1:** Duo takes great pride in his manly, cool guy sunglasses. Trowa decides to switch it with a fake, googly-eyed sunglass.

**Prank # 2: **Heero drops a fake, rubber spider into Duo's glass when he's not looking.

"Umm, Duo. I think something's in your drink." Heero smirked and pointed to the glass that was nearing Duo's mouth.

"Uh?" Duo looked down into his glass to see a fat spider floating on top of his juice. "Aaaargghh!" Duo screamed, chucking his glass about a mile away from him.

"Hahahahahahahah!"

**Prank #3: **Quatre wears a white bed sheet over his head and jumps out at Duo, who is walking up the stairs.

"BOO!" Quatre yelled, jumping around the corner and waving his arms around, catching Duo off guard.

"Aaaaarrggggggghhh!" Duo screamed, lost his balance and went tumbling down the stairs. No worries though, he picks himself up and growls as Quatre pulls the sheet off his head, grinning form ear to ear.

"With friends like you guys, who needs enemies?" Duo said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero and Relena: The Finale

"Heero! I love you!" Relena exclaimed, trying to wrap her arms around Heero.

Backing away to avoid the hug, Heero frowned. Pulling something out of his pocket, he replied "Here's a quarter. Call someone who cares."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well that was fun. I'm glad to finally get that out of my system. Bye for now! And please review. It's just a nice thing to do!


End file.
